


The Kiss

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: You and Richard are on stage and get dared.





	The Kiss

You threw your head back in laughter at Rob and Richard’s antics, so glad that you were asked to take Matt’s place in the R2M panel this convention.  You had been a guest star for six episodes of Supernatural over the past few seasons, thus ensuring your place in the Supernatural Family.  

You’d been to a handful of conventions, getting to know the other guest stars who you’d never worked with on the show but were other fan favorites.  Rob and Rich were two that you got the closest to, and the three of you were pretty much inseparable while you were at cons.  Briana had even allowed you to take Richard as your work husband, as she moved on to Adam ever since he started the circuit.

Another fan stepped up to the mic, laughing along with everyone in the audience and on stage alike. “So, Rob,” she started, making you and Richard groan.

“Of course the question is for the rock-God,” you said in your mic as you leaned toward Richard.

“Yeah, you know how much those fans love him.  We can probably just head backstage, let him have the rest of the panel,” Richard teased right back, swinging an arm around your shoulder and leading the two of you toward the curtain.

“No, this question might be for Rob, but I swear it’s about you two!” the fan said quickly into the mic, making you freeze.

“Oh, ho, little lady!” Richard said, letting go of you and heading to the side of the stage where the fan was hidden by darkness.  “Let’s hear whatcha got!”

“Yeah, carry on, carry on,” you added, smiling widely.

The fan cleared her throat and then started again.  “So, Rob.”

“That’s me,” Rob said into the mic, interrupting and pointing at himself.  The crowd twittered in laughter as the fan continued.

“Y/N and Richard have been known to dare you to do some pretty crazy things, both at conventions and on set,” she said, pausing to let Rob show off his t-shirt which read ‘I LOVE DICK AND Y/N’.  “If you could dare them to do anything, what would it be?”

There was a pause before the fan continued.

“And Rich and Y/N, you have to go through with the dare that Rob comes up with.”

The audience started buzzing, some people shouting out ideas for Rob to think about.  He grinned evilly, rubbing his beard as he thought. You and Richard headed toward one another, moving conspiratorially so that it was comical for the fans.  

“He can’t dare us to do anything  _too_  crazy,” you said into the mic, whispering as though you were just talking to Richard.

“True, but this is Robby we’re talking about.  Only God knows what’s going on inside of his head,” Richard replied, making the crowd laugh. You and Richard watched as Rob seemed to get an idea, finger going up in the air to get everyone’s attention.

“I dare Rich and Y/N to…..” Rob gave a dramatic pause, some of the Gold Pass audience members starting a drum roll on their laps.

“Kiss!” Rob finished, making the crowd go wild.

Both yours and Richard’s eyes widened, shocked that Rob would throw you under the bus like that. You dropped your mic by your side, speaking to Richard so that the audience couldn’t hear.

“It’s your call, Rich,” you said seriously, making him smile.  He put a hand on your shoulder, grinning at the audience as he spoke quietly to you, his mic lowered as well.

“We are actors, after all,” he said.  “Let’s give ‘em a show!”

You giggled, trusting Richard that he knew what he was doing.  “Your lead, Rich,” you replied, letting him know that he could take charge. He nodded, taking your mic from your hand and putting both his and yours down on one of the chairs you’d abandoned a half hour ago.

Richard made a dramatic gesture toward the audience, letting them know to watch carefully.  He turned back to you, smiling before he put his arms around you.  He dipped you low, twisting your bodies so that the audience couldn’t actually see your faces and whether you kissed or not.  Your noses were touching, so to them it would definitely look like you were making out in a dramatic dip.

The screams of the fans were overwhelming as you looked into his eyes, unsure of whether he was going to actually kiss you or not.  For a split second, you saw nervousness there, making your stomach flutter. Richard’s eyes flitted to your lips for half a second, giving you the courage you needed.  You raised your lips to press against his, moving them gently together.  

You felt his face form into a sweet smile, not the smile Richard gave to the crowds, but the smile you saw when he was around his real friends.  The kiss ended and you were smiling too, the two of you taking another half second to look in each other’s eyes before he flipped you back up and on your feet, grabbing one hand and bowing dramatically.

You curtsied beside him, playing to the audience.  The grin on your face grew, the screams of the crowd making your adrenaline soar.

Richard didn’t let go of your hand through the next question, letting you know silently that you’d definitely be having a conversation with your work husband once the panel was over, backstage where you would have some privacy.

You couldn’t wait.


End file.
